


Love at first hate

by Pir8_6The9_Legend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pir8_6The9_Legend/pseuds/Pir8_6The9_Legend
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Love at first hate

“So what’s the plan now?!” the Ruby you made this plan with screams into the air but the question is clearly directed at you. The two of you just escaped from your first attempt to kill that goody two shoes “ _saviour of the galaxy”_ , son of that treacherous Pink Diamond, _Steven Universe_ , even just the thought of that, of that, what was the human word? Funkler? Fucker? Yeah. Even just the thought of that little fucker makes you want to shatter something, or someone for that matter. The Ruby is currently pacing back and forth, letting out a loud scream pulling her head back periodically, her feet are smoking and it looks like she’s about to start a fire.

You rub your temples groaning, you really don’t want to do anything right now. Bluebird would know what to do, Bluebird would be able to keep calm, but Bluebird is not here right now, it’s just you and Ruby, both of which have no idea what to do. 

You start thinking about the time you and Ruby first met, you had heard of the Ruby that had almost poofed Rose Quartz for a while, though at the time you merely saw her as a big rumour, then you were able to capture Rose Quartz and you were seen as a hero for homeworld. Then it came out that Rose Quartz was actually Pink Diamond, but then it turned out that Pink Diamond was actually dead and her gem now resided in this human Steven Universe who thought it’d be a great idea to eradicate the social order of Homeworld, stripping you of your title of hero.

Turns out you weren’t the only gem who had their status stripped away because of Steven Universe. Whilst you were floating around Homeworld thinking about how to get back at him, you heard a Ruby scream _”I HATE THAT STEVEN UNIVERSE!”_ you floated towards the sound and saw a group of Rubies sitting around a Ruby ship, you decided to fly in closer to eavesdrop.

_”Calm down Ruby”_ the Ruby with her gem on her chest said to the angry Ruby.

_”YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!?”_ The eyeball Ruby asked as she started pacing _”That pebble took away my status as a hero! I have every right to be mad!”_ It was then you remembered the rumours of that Ruby.

_”Hero? Seriously?”_ The chest ruby questioned _”The most status you had was some quartz soldiers patting you on the back every once in a while, how can you consider that being seen as a hero?”_

_”Well I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”_ The Ruby looked down at the palms of her hands _”Whenever that would happen, it, it made me feel like I was more than just some stupid Ruby”_ from where you had been floating, you swore that you could see a tear form in the Ruby’s eye _”In fact, I haven’t just lost my status as a hero, I’ve lost my status as a gem.”_ The other Rubies were clearly confused at their fellow Ruby’s statement, but you knew exactly what she meant _”Do you know how many times a gem has told me that I deserve to be shattered because I tried to poof Pink Diamond? Do you know how many gems have tried to shatter me?”_ The other Rubies started to look uncomfortable at her question, though you couldn’t answer the questions for the Ruby you can answer them for yourself. At that point in time, three of your fellow Aquamarine had told you to shatter yourself, two Garnets had threatened to do it for you and one Rainbow Quartz had actively tried to shatter you. These numbers were obviously lower than the Ruby’s due to gems still subconsciously viewing you as superior, but it goes to show that Steven Universe's plan to liberate all gems wasn’t as perfect as the Diamonds made it out to be.

The Ruby had started walking away from her group clearly trying to hold back her tears from forming. You knew you had to follow her, she’s someone who hates Steven Universe just as much as you do and that’s not someone you could just let go like that, so you followed her until she went into an alleyway where nobody would be able to see her. As you landed by the alley, you started hearing a light sobbing sound clearly from the Ruby. Normally when you hear someone crying your first instinct is to tell them to get over it but with this Ruby, all you want to do is comfort her, you still do not know why that is even after being fused with her. You walk into the alley and approach the Ruby slowly not wanting to startle the gem, she notices you immediately though and jumps up to her feet.

_”What do you want?”_ Ruby had said through her teeth _”Are you here to tell me that I deserve to be shattered? Or are you here to actually do it?”_ She had asked a few tears still going down her face _”Because if it’s the latter then you better hurry up because I have very little patience”_ you were shocked at how she would just let you shatter her if you didn’t take your time.

_”I’m not planning on doing either of those things”_ Ruby squinted her eyes at you when you answered.

_“Then what do you want?”_

_“Well”_ you started _“I happened to have overheard your little proclamation of hate towards Steven Universe”_ The Ruby rose an eyebrow _“And well it just so happens that I want to get revenge of Steven Universe as well”_

At your statement, Ruby’s face lit up _“Really?”_ You’ve never wanted to call a gem adorable before but when her face lit up like that, adorable was the only word your mind could describe her as.

You grinned at her _“Of course, and since we both want him gone it would be mutually beneficial for the two of us to team up”_ you raised your tiny hand in front of you _“So what do you say, partner?”_

That was when Ruby’s smile morphed into a vicious grin and she engulfed your entire forearm with her massive hand _“Partner”_ Ruby said in the most sinister voice you’d ever heard, it was then you decided that you really like this gem.

Back in the present Ruby is still pacing but the smoke and her screams have died down “Have you thought of anything yet?” she asks you.

You rub your temples “Well, we can no longer rely on being sneaky with Bluebird” it looked like Ruby’s face fell at that but you ignore it “but going in head first is equally as foolish” you grab your head and let out a groan. You waft your hand in Ruby’s direction “get back to me”.

With your mention of Bluebird, your mind wanders back to the time the two of you first fused.

You had just entered your personal quarters which was one of the few things you got to keep after Steven Universe’s liberation of gems. Ruby was looking around in awe of your room ~~which was extremely adorable~~ whilst you got out a table and two chairs for you to discuss by.

_“Sit down”_ you said to Ruby gesturing towards one of the chairs as you sat down yourself.

Ruby sat down after a few seconds of hesitation, at first you weren’t sure why she hesitated but then you realised that she’s a Ruby, a common soldier and your an Aquamarine, a high class aristocratic gem. You practically forgot all about the two you’s original jobs under the Diamonds, you were just so enamored with the one eyed gem that the only thing on your mind was her. It feels embarrassing for you to admit that even if only to yourself.

_“So”_ you began _“How are we going to make him pay?”_ you asked putting on a sinister grin.

Ruby returned the grin _“Well we kill him of course”_ she said very matter-of-factly.

You chuckled _“Yeah that’s the plan, but I want to make him suffer!”_

Ruby’s grin widened, she started laughing _“I’ve wanted to see that punk suffer since the day I laid my eye upon him!”_ Ruby stood up from her chair punching the air _“So how are we going to do it?”_

_“Well I thought we could burn down that Little Homeworld thing he has”_ you rose up to stand on your chair _“force him to watch all of his hard work crumble to dust”_

Ruby punched the air again as he let out another boisterous laugh which quite literally lifted you off of the ground _“YEAH!”_ Ruby jumped up onto the table as you started floating in the air _“Then we force him to bubble all of his friends!”_

Despite yourself you let out a sinister laugh at that _“Now your talking!”_ you started flying around the room as you started to be filled with excitement _“And then when he’s all alone and destroyed we go in for the kill!”_ The two of you started laughing even louder together as you twirled around your partner with manic glee, almost like a dance and before either of you knew what was going on, everything turned white.

You remember the feeling when Bluebird came into existence, she wasn’t quite you, but not quite Ruby either, you felt like someone entirely new. The feeling of being fused with Ruby was nothing like anything you’d ever felt before, you weren’t Aquamarine and Ruby wasn’t Ruby, you both were Bluebird Azurite and it was incredible.

Bluebird looked down at herself with awe _“oh my”_ she looked down and found that she had a new pair of legs _“Neat!”_ She tried to stand up before promptly falling flat on her face _“ugh, this isn’t like when Ruby fuses”_ She pushed herself up onto her feet again and started taking small steps to try and get used to walking with four legs. After a few seconds a thought popped into her head _“Wait, why am I not freaking out?”_ She looked down on herself _“Cross gem fusion shouldn’t be done, it’s wrong;but why does it feel so good?”_ Bluebird rose one of her hands to touch her gems _“Why do I want to stay like this?”_ Bluebird just sat there for a few minutes thinking about her existence before having an epiphany _“Oh my stars!”_ she exclaimed _“Steven Universe doesn’t know me so I could infiltrate into their friend group with no one the wiser”_

Back to the present you realise something. You walk up to Ruby who’s slamming her head against a tree and grab her arm.

“Have you come up with a plan?” she asks eagerly with the most adorable face ever.

“No” Ruby’s face fell “but I do know someone who could come up with a plan” 

Ruby gave you a confused look “who?” she asked skeptically.

“Well, she basically the best” Ruby raises her eyebrow “because she’s just a fusion of the two most amazing gems in the whole universe” Ruby seems to be thinking about what your saying before her face lights up.

“Oh I think I know who your talking about” Her gems starts to glow slightly as she leans down to your level.

You look into her grinning face, you’ve seen a lot of Rubies in your days and this one looks just like the rest of them, but something about her face, something about the way she grins and the way she laughs is simply magnetic. You feel your own gem start to glow and you know this means you’re about to fuse but there is one thing you want to do before that. You lean in closer and grab the sides of Ruby’s face, then with a swift motion pull her towards you making you lips connect into a kiss, everything turns white before…

  
  
  


Your name is Bluebird Azurite and damn are you glad to be you.


End file.
